When frames or payloads are processed by a network adaptor chip, the chip will send header descriptors and payloads to a host driver/software to proceed with the next step, such as sending the payload to an application for consumption or sending the payload out to a network through another adaptor chip. These actions require the host Central Processing Unit (CPU)/software/driver to orchestrate the transfer of header descriptors and payloads between adaptor chips. As a result, a number of negative impacts are realized including: (1) an increase in host CPU utilization; (2) an increase in latency of payload transfer; and (3) an increase in the Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) Root Complex and host server memory bandwidth requirements.